High school DxD: Angelic Dragon Emperor
by Greywolf41
Summary: What if Issei wasn't saved by Rias but by an angel, what if he decided to change his ways in his last moments, how while he adjust to the new world of heaven and hell. devils, fallen angels and dragons. will he be able to stay true to his word or will he fall from grace. not the best summary but hay what can you do. much less perverted Issei. Issei x OC harem, OC x Harem


**High School DxD: Angelic Dragon**

**A/N: the 41st wolf here, a side project i've been working on. inspired by another writers work on what if Issei became a brave saint, i think i saw the flaws in his story and hope i've corrected them in this one. i've changed Issei's sacred gear to Divine dividing as boasted gear is very much embedded in the canon story line it was just easier to switch it out for the OC. hope you enjoy it. i wrote a 5k chapter one then thought it was shit and had to start over, hope i don't regret it.**

**Chapter one: end of one life, birth of another**

Issei was dying; he had been killed by the girl he had been dating, before she turned into some sort of black winged, scantily clad women. '_I can't belief what happened, but I saw them, breasts!, even if it was just for a brief moment, oh why couldn't she let them touch them before she killed me.'_ It was then that a sudden realization struck him. '_I never got chance to find the one someone that would care about me, someone who love… actually love, I've treated women as objects to be watched without thinking about them no wonder I never got a girlfriend.. or will.' _It was a strange thought for him. He never realized that in his short life he had very little to proud of. '_Great I'm going to die with my life full of regrets_' holding his bloodied hand to the sky. "God please, I know you've never answered one of my perverted wishes, but if your listen please give me a chance to change, I know what's important in life. Please god, it took my death to see the errors of my life give me a second chance please!" and miraculously someone heard him, a white feather glided into Issei's Blood soaked hand, a bright light suddenly appeared to his left. He turned his head to look and awe struck. A golden light surrounded and obscured a figure feminine in appearance, with 6 pairs of white wings coming out of their backs. '_An Angel! He heard my prayer!' _the figure walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"**Issei Hyoudou, you wish for a second chance to live, to correct the mistakes you have made?' **the heavenly voice emanated from the angel, Issei nodded slowly, he thought he could sense the being smiling at him. "**very well then, I will give your second chance. But now you must repay this act by serving me, do you still wish it knowing my terms.**" once again he nodded, and with that the being leaned in towards him as he passed out from blood loss.

Wake up master….

Please wake up master…

Master please wake up...

Issei' eyes opened with start as he leaped out of bed, rubbing his hands over where his wounds were. '_it must have been a dream' _he thought turning off the alarm and turning to get dressed. He froze. There, on his chest of drawers. Were a white feather and a card which read simply; **Issei you're life belongs to me now, you promised to change the errors of your old life, these are my wishes. One, you must cease all perverted activities and treat all women with the respect they deserve. Second there is a silver crucifix there, you must were it at all times in and out of school NO EXCEPTIONS. Your life will never be the same now, you have been given a chance to live again, but you must do so in my service, I will contact with this number, someone will meet you after school today at the place of your death.**

The events of the dream, or night came back to him. It was all real. He had been killed by Yuma who turned out to be a black winged woman, or some sort of dark angel, considering a white one saved him. '_Well this won't be an easy thing to do, but this is the price I must pay to live my life again, I did agree to it'. _Once dressed he began to fulfill his wishes of his savior/master, with steely resolve he gathered all his perverted possession, a fair amount of money went into getting them, placing them in a box he carried them down stairs. His parents were in the kitchen making saw their looks harden when they saw the contents of the box in hands. Wordlessly he went over and dumped the entire content into the trash bag. His parents just looked shocked now. They couldn't believe their eyes. Was their son really changing his perverted ways. Seeing their shocked looks Issei gave a forced smile.

"I've had an important development in my life and so I've decided to change my priorities." He said to his stunned parents. With that he wordlessly eat breakfast and left for school. Once he had been gone ten minutes, his father had violently slapped himself. His wife just stared at him.

"why on earth did you do that?" she asked shocked. He rubbed his cheek and started to laugh madly.

"Because I thought this a dream, and I'm extremely happy to say this isn't!" he said still laughing. "There may be hope for our son yet!" and with that his wife starting laughing in joy too. This was truly a miracle.

Issei was considering what he had to do to fulfil the wishes of the angel. '_I'll have too to stop my 'extracircular activitys' with Matsuda and Motohama. I can't take this crucifix off, and I have to meet someone after school at the fountain, no mention of what that person may look like or anything. Today will be a very strange day indeed!'_ Once he had arrived at Kouh academy he met up with his friends.

"You mean you don't remember a thing about Yuma?" he said, looking shocked, they just stared at him confused.

"I think we would know if you had a girlfriend Issei you get way too deep into your dreams." Matsuda replied slapping Issei's back. '_Guess she must have covered her tracks after she thought she murdered me. It's rather obvious once you think about it, couldn't have all those people know about you after you kill someone.' _Suddenly Issei had felt a shiver of cold run down his spine, he sensed someone looking at him. He looked around to see Rias Gremory staring at him from a window. '_What's with the danger sense?' _ he thought, watching the red head's expression of confusion looking at him, before she disappeared from view. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pain at the back of his head.

"What was that for Matsuda!" He growled angrily, Matsuda had an annoyed look on his face.

"You zoned out while I was describing this lovely piece of heaven in my hand." He said, gesturing with the dvd in hand, Issei looked at, '_Moment of truth.' _Steeling himself for what had to be done, Issei refused the offered movie, causing a startled cry from both Matsuda and Motohama.

"Sorry guys I'm not into that stuff anymore." He said heading off to class, he entered the school corridor leading to the history class rooms. '_Well I hope your happy angel." _He thought as walked into to someone, knocking both people to the ground, looking up Issei show someone he didn't recognise. The guy was roughly the same height as Issei but with Blue eyes and short black hair.

"Sorry about that." Issei said helping the guy up on his feet, as he did a strange sensation ran through his body it was hard to explain it, but it was radically different from the one he felt with Rias "It's okay, I should have been watching were I was going, I'm knew here." The guy said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, Issei smiled and was about to walk away when the new guy grabbed his arm. "Wait! Could you tell the way to 2nd year history. I'm sortie lost."

"No prob, I'm heading that way myself, you're in my class, the names Issei Hyoudou by the way." Issei said offering his hand to new guy, who smiled and accepted it. Again the strange sensation went through his body.

"Nice to meet you Issei, I'm Kai Seto, just transferred here today, glad I found someone to show me around." He said smiling, they headed off to history, chatting about girls _'in a none perverted way Angel don't worry!' _Once they reached the class Issei saw two people standing at the front of the class he didn't know. They were both clearly foreigners, one was a guy with short dark brown hair and green eyes. He was very good looking. The other was a girl with long flowing black hair and grey eyes. She was very pretty, Issei was trying hard to not look at bust, which was slightly bigger then majority of the other girls here. The teacher looked at them, clearly unhappy about them being late, even if only a little.

"Glad to see you finally made Mr Hyoudou," the teacher said, as Issei and Kai entered the class. "And I see you've brought the other new student, well take your seat so the class can finally be introduced to the new students." With that said, Issei made his way to a free seat at the back away from the window and possible temptation of 1st year gym class.

"Now then would you like to introduce yourself Mr Law." The teacher said, looking at the new student, he nodded before stepping foreward to face the class.

"My name is Adrian Law, I'm very glad to met you all, I hope we can all be good friends." He said, bowing. He had an british accent. Many of the girls were looking at him with big eyes. '_Just_ _great, another pretty boy prince, if one wasn't enough.'_ Issei thought watching the girls' gossip about him as he sat down at the back corner. He nearly missed the girl give her introduction. She approached the class, hands clasped together grey eyes casting over all of them. '_girls got_ _a creepy gaze.'_ Issei thought as she began to speak, once she was done she sat down next to Adrian at the back corner.

"Hello, my name is Diana Cross, I hope we can all get a long." She said, her voice surprising warm, she smiled as she bowed and made her way to sit down next to Adrian at the back corner. her accent was harder for Issei to place. Somewhere in Europe but that was it, finally Kai, stepped forth looking a bit nervous, rubbing the back of his head as he addressed the class.

"Hi, my name is Kai seto, my family has recently moved here from Tokyo, I hope we can all get along." He said, grinning slightly giving a short bow. He then moved to take a seat next to Issei, who noticed pretty boy Keba staring at Kai curiously. '_what's got prince charming's attention, not into men is he?'_ Issei thought as Kai sat down, getting his stuff out. The rest of the class seemed to go by very quickly. Issei was leading Kai out the class to give him a quick tour during break.

"Excuse me but if you're giving him a tour of the academy, then would it be alright if we joined you?" a voice called to Issei, who turned to see Adrian and Diana walking up to him, despite several girls, calling out to him. Diana's grey eyes seemed to bore in to him, she was unreadable. Issei thought about it, '_might as well show them around too.'_ He nodded and led them along the corridor pointing out what subject was taught in each room. A small number of girls were following us, strangely Koneko was amongst them. Once Issei had finished showing them all the different buildings in the school grounds, bar the old building which was a club house, Issei realized that it wasn't long till their next class was on. Quickly leading them to gym changing rooms, he got changed quickly. After apologizing to the teacher he went over, to Kai who was stretching in preparation for the circuit running they were doing, he smiled when he saw Issei walking up.

"Sorry if I made you late." He said, stretching out his leg, Issei did likewise, trying to ignore the girls at the other end. '_Remember angel, remember promise, and remember dying!'_ he thought over and over again to himself. "It's ok; he understood I was showing you and the other two around." The class went on pretty well considering the temptation placed on Issei, he got on well with Kai, with whom he had a lot in common with, apart from his more perverse activities. Once school was over we parted ways, Issei hadn't been near Matsuda and Motohama since this morning. '_I hope they not angry at me for ditching them.'_ All too soon he reached the spot in the park where he had been killed by 'Yuma', it was devoid of human presence. '_so much for meeting the angel's friend here.'_ It was then that he heard the sound of wings beating; he turned to see a sight that turned his blood cold. '_God please no! Not another black-winged woman!'_

"Looks like Raynare's losing her touch, can't even spare the time to make sure her mark is dead." She said in an arrogant and sadistic voice, forming a sword of light. "Looks like I'll just have to finish the job. She then rushed towards Issei sword held high, '_Shite, I'm going to die again, the day after the first one. Crap I needed a sword or something.' _He thought desperately, so you could imagine his shocked surprise when a sword of golden light materialized in his right hand. He was able to overcome the shock quick enough to block, the otherwise fatal blow, from the black angel. Her shock was clear and she lashed out blow after blow towards Issei, rage evident in her every blow. Suddenly Issei cried out in pain as one blow struck his chest, '_God it hurts.' _ he fell onto the ground clutching his wounded chest, looks like death caught me in the end. '_at least this time, I've was able to go out fighting, better to die on your feet defiant then huddled scared.'_ She looked down at him in triumph.

"I don't know how you became an angel, but you die here and now." She said madness radiating from her. '_Angel me, what in gods name is she going on about?' _Issei thought as he watched her light blade descend towards his head he closed his eyes before the impact… nothing happened. He opened His eyes to see the blade of light blocked by a gleaming silver and golden sword. The wielder was a 17 or 18 year old guy with longest golden blonde hair He had ever seen.

"Sorry about being late to party Issei, we had to lose some prowling devils you'd be familiar with." He said, looking down at him smiling, Issei would have replied but chose that moment to cough up blood instead. '_how does he know my name, has he been following me? What does he mean by familiar devils, I thought there was only one? Wait… Did he say we?' _while these thoughts had been going on in his head, he had nearly missed the conservation held between the boy and the black angel.

"A holy sword wielder, what are you doing here, church lackey?" the Black angel said in a snarl, the boy only laughed heartily at this, blonde hair fluttering in the gentle breeze.

"I think you'll find I don't work for the church." He said, and with that a pair of pure white wings, extended out from his back. _ "_My loyalty is to lady Sariel and to her alone." The black angel face changed to that of fear and shock. '_Whoever this Sariel is she must be one powerful angel.'_ The black winged woman tried to escape by taking fly, the holy swordsman watch, amused by something. Suddenly several bolts of lightning struck the wings of the black angel causing her to cry out in pain, falling from the sky. '_Well that was unexpected.'_ Issei thought to himself as he lay there bleeding out on the ground. Suddenly a second white winged person appeared in his line of sight, this time an auburn haired girl clutching a sliver string-less bow. His vision was starting to blur now, as he watched the swordsman talk to the black angel before, plunging his sword through her heart, and then everything went black.

"Well Lysander what do we do now?" asked Artemis, picking up Issei's weak body, Lysander was silent for a few moments before finally looking up.

"We take him to Sariel, now!" and with that he teleported all three of them back to the order's headquarters.

When Issei woke up in someone else's bed he found, himself once again wearing blood-soaked clothes. Checking the wound he found it gone. '_well that's a relief.'_ Something on the floor caught his eye. Looking down he saw the sleeping figure of a teenage girl, surrounded by Naruto and Fairy tail manga, she was dressed like Geisha. She suddenly woke up and looked up right at him, Issei just stared at her wondering what was going on.

"It's good to see your awake Issei." She said, in a sweet heavenly voice smiling at him. She stood up yawning catlike.

"Em, Who exactly are you." Issei asked, about unsure why he was in the young girl's bedroom. She looked at him in confusion.

"You know who I am Issei. I left my card and everything." She said, smiling widely, suddenly he remembered the angel that saved him from death, seeing his look of understanding her smile widening if possible. "My name is Sariel, Seraphim of heaven and your master Issei my brave saint."

**A/N well what do you think, i choose to do one of the not yet introduced seraphims, so as to be free in my character development. the next chapter will introduce the rest of the brave saints, i thought up an angel version of class system and how one goes up in it.**

**Please leave a review tell me if you like it, what you think would be good to have in it, what changes i need to make to improve.**

_**Sincerely the Greywolf the 41st**** esquire.**_


End file.
